ANARCHY
by LoganOedipian
Summary: I do not own One Piece characters


The sun was lighting up the day that was going to unfold. »Back to school» A day that can be awesome, boring for some and finally stressful. But that was not the case with our boy in the straw hat who was always radiant. He will have to make his return to the High School Gold Roger. A high school who the reputation is exceptional and where there are seen to grow many figures such as Red Hair or White Beard now become teacher. Will Luffy succeed in making a place for himself and hoisting himself among the greatest? What he does not know is that this high school may be beautiful from outside but inside, it's a whole other story ...

? : "Luffy ! "

Luffy: Ah! Grandfather ! What's the matter ? Why are you screaming?

? : Huh ?! Have you forgotten that it is the day of your return ?! Dumbass !

Luffy: Oh! Shit ! I ... I'll get ready!

? : Do not forget that I am Monkey and it is thanks to me that you managed to get back from this high school!

Luffy: Yeah, worry.

Garp: Huh ?! You better hurry up! And you better have better result than Ace otherwise I make you skin !

Luffy: Wow! I understood, grandfather ... heading for the door.

Garp: Go! See you ! Make me proud of you, Luffy!

Luffy: Shishishishi. You will see !

Luffy now went to his high school. He took the train and arrived at the Sengoku station. He went downstairs, contented, and especially eager to arrive at this school, which everybody praised. People praised him for: his school achievements, his beauty, the teachers and finally the students. Luffy, who was a great adventurer, was not interested in anything more. He ends up in high school. The architecture was breathtaking. He could see on a large gilded hideout, marked "HighSchool Gold Roger" not far away, a crowd had taken possession of the whole court.

It was the students. Some of them were finding others, getting to know each other. Luffy was a little lost in this immense crowd, the noise was omnipresent and a heat came across him. He tried to understand what was going on he couldn't. Until the shadow of a famous teacher appeared:

Students: Shhh! It's him ! He is coming…

Luffy: Huh? Who is that ?

The shadow was that of the Red Hair. Shanks the Red Hair. The famous teacher. A charismatic personality, benevolent and exemplary in his own right, is claimed. He finally spoke:

Shanks: Hello everyone, and welcome to the Gold Roger High School. It is an honor for us to welcome you. You, students who come from different cities but have multiple talents. The year is going to be long and I hope it will be just as fruitful and successful. So to start the year right away, you'll have to tidy up. Your class is going to be given to you, in the moments that follow. Please stop the background noise, as this will make exchanges more difficult. Well, you can now tidy up.

Luffy: What? Where to? He watched the crowd scatter.

A young girl with orange hair asks him:

? : Hey ! You!

Luffy: He turned, surprised.

? : What an idiot ... That's where you put yourself!

Luffy: Oh thank you! He replied with a smile.

Shanks: All right. Now I'm going to call the second one. Ok, we start with ... Roronoa Zoro!

Zoro: Yeah, right.

Luffy: He looks powerful this one ...

Shanks: Then Vinsmoke Sanji!

The students: Vinsmoke ?!

Shanks: Usopp!

Usopp: Yeah!

Shanks: Franky!

Franky: Supeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Luffy: Too cool!

Shanks: Chopper!

Chopper: Oi!

Shanks: Brook!

Brook: Yohohohohoho!

Shanks: Nami!

Luffy: Ah! Is your name Nami?

Nami: No kidding.

Sanji: Fucking! She's so beautiful !

Shanks: Nico Robin!

Robin: Yes!

Shanks: Uh ... Monkey D. Luffy!

Students: MONKEY D.?

Luffy: Yosh! It's me !

Nami: This fool is a Monkey D.?

Zoro: Without disconcerting.

Shanks: Boa Hancock!

Hancock: I'm here!

Students: Urgh! They all fell to the ground at the sight of Hancock.

Sanji: This goddess is in our class? Oh shit ... I think I'll redouble ...

Shanks: Trafalgar Law!

Law: I'm here ...

Shanks eventually called the rest of the class. He was now moving into a classroom. When they entered, they all settled with people they knew. Luffy on the other hand:

Luffy: Ah bastards ... he thought.

Shanks: You can sit by the long-nosed guy. How it is already called ...

Usopp: Uh ... Usopp, sir!

Luffy: Okay! He went to sit down. While Shanks gave the instructions and distributed the administrative papers. Luffy typed the discussion with Usopp:

Luffy: Hahahahaha! I can not take it anymore!

Usopp: I assure you it's true! This guy left to dock a girl, the hand in the pants.

Luffy: What an idiot! Shishishishi.

Usopp: Frankly, people really do not know how to go about it.

Like the other pervert, this Sanji ... Sanji:

Hey? Usopp: He can not stand the presence of pretty girl. Otherwise he loses blood.

Luffy: He's a fool ...

Usopp: I do not make you say it. So ...

Luffy: So what?

Usopp: You have brothers and sister, you?

Luffy: He tensed slightly, the old pain of the loss of his big brother Sabo, crossed it. Yeah, a big brother, Ace.

Usopp: Portgas ? He's your brother?

Zoro: So that's the pupil prodigy is your brother? He has carved a reputation here, this Ace. Luffy: No wonder, since it's my brother. Shishishi.

Nami: Ace is your brother?

Luffy: Yup.

Sanji: But you've got a family of taré you!

Law: Hmpf.

Robin: It's interesting ... she thought

Chopper: Wow, you're lucky

Shanks: Let's forget about Luffy's family. You'll talk about it later. Now, you can go eat.

Luffy: Cool ! He ran off into the playground. He went to sit on a bench. He lowered his hat until his eyes were no longer visible. He thought:

Luffy: Ace ... I'm glad to be in the same high school as you! You'll see ! I'm going to surpass you ...

Zoro: Oh, Luffy: Oh! You're ...

Zoro: Zoro!

Luffy: Ah ... I thought it was you ... So! How are you doing?

Zoro: Everything's going well! He sat down beside him. Tell me ...

Luffy: What?

Zoro: How do you feel about this school?

Luffy : He is great ! It is gigantic! He is handsome ! And people here look cool!

Zoro: Fool. I knew you were going to say that ...

Luffy: Huh? What are you talking about?

Zoro: That school is just selling a dream, dammit! Luffy's expression changed to those words. That's the point. It makes us think it is the best place in the world when not at all. Many high school students disappeared without a trace last year. They certainly did not tell you. At the moment we returned, we sealed our future. Architecture, beautiful speeches. It was just a facade, man. It's over, it's too late. Everyone had their own interests in coming here. I likewise ... Pupils who disappeared last year, my friend, Kuina was one of them. I came to understand what it is about here. And I would not hesitate to kill anyone on my way. Plots, rapes, murders, sequestrations, we are not safe from anything here. Everyone is on his guard, nobody can be trusted. Your friends today may very well be your enemies of tomorrow. Put it right in the skull. We can die at any moment ... It's a hole infested with snakes ready to jump on you. What you saw was only the part of the high school. For when you return to the "underworld" He paused. You'll see what you'll see ...

Luffy: How do you know all that?

Zoro: Because I know, that's all.

Luffy: And you say all this to me?

Zoro: Simply because although you look like an idiot, you seem to be someone Good.

Luffy: You should not trust me ... Shishishishi.

Zoro: Fool ... Hold on well what I told you.

Luffy: Do not worry, it'll go for me!

Zoro: At least I would have warned you ... And watch out for this bitch Boa Hancock, she's dangerous.

Luffy: Do not worry ...

P.O.V Luffy

The words of Zoro continued to resonate in my head. Part of me said he was wrong and another he was right. But by taking a closer look at it, it is true that he is right. Everything looks really perfect. Is this supposed to be normal? Every school makes everything go right but Gold Roger ... I do not know ... Something bothered me. People smiles, they look so nice. Everything is really perfect, there is no saying. However, the disappearance of students then that, it interested me. How did they disappear? And then why hide their disappearance? I mean, they can contact the navy, so why? This "underground world" What is that? Does it really exist? What's going on? Why, Zoro is ready to kill? This is definitely not normal. But he seems to know a lot ... Maybe he's ... Huh? How can I be led to suspect it? My mind is already tormented and thousands of questions come to mind. Is it true ? Is it true, all that he has related? It's really not my kind of thinking ...


End file.
